other side of life
by Little.Blonde.Chick
Summary: AU The Sons of Hell is a motor cycle club in McKinley.mainly Sam/OC but all cast included to.
1. Chapter 1

I slowly open my eyes but I quickly shut them again to block out the sun light beaming though my window. I turn over and to the side of the bed to see Sam lying there asleep peacefully .Turning over to my bed side cabinet to where my iphone is sitting quietly. I grabbed it and pressed the on button and when it decides to turn on I see that it is 8:00. I started to get out of bed and I heard and grunt from the other side of the bed

"go back to bed Sam" I whispered trying not to wake him fully up .I turn around and see him fully passed out of the bed like a star fish. I laugh to myself and turn to the bathroom to have a shower. I grabbed some clothes out of my closet and walked in to the bathroom and looked the door.

Once out the shower I wrap a towel around my body and grab my clothes which were placed on the floor, and that was my jeans with a superman top. I grabbed my necklace's I had two the first is a necklace from my mum which she gave me on my 13th birthday. The other one was from my best friend it was what she got me for my 18th birthday it was a simple silver chain and had 'Moe' written on in silver.

I stop and think about my other life the one I left behind in New York you could say I have lived two lives well I think I have one before and one now I don't know which one I prefer this one with the man I love and pretty good 'Family' or my old life with my mom and my best friend but which ever one it's not going to change yet. Some times I do sit and wonder what if I did not leave New York what if I stayed but there were to my memories of her so I left and here I am.

Once fully clothed I walk out of my bathroom in to the bed room seeing Sam leaning against the head board.

"Morning" I said cheerfully

"How did I end up in here" He questioned still hung over from last nights party. I notice that my lovely Sam Evans had no shirt on. _God I love that body I thought_

"Well I thought you would rather wake up to me then some other sweetbutt" I replied

"Hey you know I don't sleep with sweetbutts here but what happens on a run stays on a run" He said with a chuckle

"I know because if you did I would leave you in a second" I said walking over to the bed side cabinet to grab my phone. Suddenly I fell two hands wrap around my body and pushed back on to the bed where I had been 20 minuets ago. With Sam's hands still around my body he kisses me on the check. _God that man is such a charmer._

"I love you" Sam said as he started to kiss my neck

"Love you to, but I have got to go to work today" I Said trying to get back out of bed

"So call in sick and stay here with me all day" He said with hope as he pulled me back into bed

"Cant sorry I told Tom I would work today because he's on holiday" I said as I got out of bed and walked over to the mirror hung on the right wall I saw my myself , my blonde hair witch I had dyed black under my hair was slightly curly. I had some make up on but only light foundation and some eyeliner and mascara. I did not see the point in wearing loads of make up just for work.

"You look fine" Sam said as he looked at me

"Yeah well you have to say that" I said pointing that out to him. I walked over to the other side of the room to grab my baby blue high tops converse's and put them on and walking back over to him and giving him a kiss on the lips.

"Bye, love you" I said as I started to walk to the door

"Love you more" He said with a smirk on his face

"Not possible" I said as I left the room and shut the door so Sam could go back to bed.

As I walked down the hallway to the main club house the normal smell of smoke and alcohol hit me. The scene before me is the normal thing to see after a party. Puck laying on the pool table with two half naked sweet butts lying next to him. Blaine and Artie both passed out on the couch and everybody else just sleeping on the floor. Trying not to step on anyone I finally make it to the kitchen and see Santana and Holly standing there drinking their coffee

"Morning" I said as I grabbed a cup a coffee

"Hey thought you don't work Saturdays" Holly questioned

"Well I don't but Tom asked me to cover for him" I said as I took a sip from my coffee

"Well I thought you got up early to come with me and Holly to help with the shopping but I guess not" Santana questioned

"As fun as that sounds I have work" I said

"Aww I was looking forward to spending the day with you" Santana said full with sarcasm

"So do you just wake up sarcastic or does it take a while for it to kick in" I said with a smirk

"Well are you not just a bottle of sunshine this morning" Holly added in to be honest I was not in a bad mood this morning because I had not had that much to drink last night see I was prepared for work.

"Why thank you Holly" I said as I finished my coffee

"So have you seen my son anywhere" Holly asked me

"Yeah he in our room I really did not want Quinn making a move on him which" I added

"Smart girl" Holly said

As much as I would love to stay and chat work calls bye ladies see you tonight" I said as I started to walk out of the kitchen `

"Bye Moe and you better not be late tonight" Holly said

"I would not ever dream of it" I said with a smirk

Walking out of the room I heard laughter from two the women in the kitchen. When I re enter the room of last night party all of the men are still passed out except for Rory the prospect. I felt bad for him being a prospect is always hard. Rory was cleaning down the bar of where he had been all last night serving the drinks.

"Hey Rory" I said seeing if he noticed me

"Moe you scarred the crap out of me" Rory said clearly not prepared for humans

"Sorry I scarred you" I said

All of a sudden I heard a lot of grunts from the men behind me which is meaning they are waking up from there slumber all with massive hangovers, they really should all learn not to drink that much but then again I can not really talk I usually drink as much as them at Friday night parties. But with today having to go to walk on a Saturday which is just unheard for me.

Don't get me wrong I love being a tattoo artist but when I have to cover people I am lucky to get one booked person and the rest is just tattoos out of the book. Which is not fun I love creating some thing original just for that person but not doing the same tattoos you have done before?

Turning my attention back to Rory "Good luck" I said to him as I turned to face the door

"Bye Moe" I heard as I left the building

"Bye Rory" I said as I left for my car a black mustang.

As I reached my car I headed to work.

Else where in McKinley

A taxi pulled up just infront of McKinley police station a women about 48 stepped out in a grey suit she had short blonde hair. As the deputy Jesse James came to welcome the new guest.

"Sue Sylvester ATF" Sue said as she showed her badge

"Welcome to McKinley" Jesse James said we hope to shut down the Sons of Hell motorcycle club.

Hey so this is the first chapter I hope you like it. To clear some things up Sam is Holly's son making it Holly Evans not Holiday. Also the rest of the people will come in his next chapter but not Finn or Mercedes because I don't like them so they will not be in this story but they may be mentioned also Brittany and Rachel won't be in the first few chapters because they come in later. Also even though this chapter does not have a lot about Moe she is going to be one of the main people in this story and I am not going to put every thing about her in the first chapter it is going to slowly come out as the story goes on. Ask any questions if you need to. Plus I have moved McKinley to the Washington

Parings for the story

Will – Holly

Sam –Moe

Mike – Tina

Puke – Rachel

Artie – Brittany

Blaine – Santana


	2. Chapter 2

"Sam chapel in 30 minutes" Blaine said as he banged on my door which i can understand but when you are hung over and have a massive headache some one banging on your door is not the type of thing you want.

"Yeah" I said and suddenly the banging stop _thank god for that._

looking over to the other side of the bed already knowing that Moe is all ready at work when she should be with me in bed but no it was her idea to work when I could pay for but then she had the whole speech about this being now in the present day and not in the past and how she was only doing her job because she loves it.

Slowly pulling the covers of getting out of bed I walk to the bathroom to hopefully wake me up a little but more. Once out the shower I go and get changed into baggy jeans and a black hoody with my cut on top.

My cut was like every body else's it had the sons of hell written on with the sons of hell symbol with Washington written on the bottom, but on the front I had the 'men of mayhem' patch and 'vice president' patch as well ever since Carl went inside and they voted me in as VP . Carl was on a run with Finn over in California but when the cops came Finn ran and got away but Carl got five years it would have been three years but Carl did not rat on Finn.

Locking the door as I left I walked down the hallway passing the other doors I reached the main part of the club house. The sight before me was well how it was last night if I remember. The room was a tip I know a bunch of bikers you would not expect us to be the cleanest but this was just bad for us. I did feel a little bit bad for Rory having to clean all this up but that was the prospect job and well never anybody's prospecting year is easy but mine you could say was one of the best because well my step dad was the president so that ment I basically was going to get patched in.

"Umm Sam Holly wanted to talk to you" Rory said to me as I walked I in

"Thanks" I said _great what my mother wants with me now _

Walking into the kitchen was my mum and Santana in a deep conversation

"I heard you where looking for me" I questioned

"Well I best go open up the shop" Santana said as she left me always did like her she calmed down Blaine a bit which is always a good thing.

"Just the man I was looking for" my mum said

"So what do you need ma?" I questioned

"Well first I need to check that you are coming tonight" she said _dam I all most forgot about family diner _

"Would not miss it for the world" I said with a smirk

"Don't let the girl go you wont ever find another one" she said and me guessing that she had said the same earlier

"Never gonna let her go don't worry ma" I said and I have got to admit that when Moe first came in to the family ma had not been on Moe side and more on make sure she leaves but she came around slowly. I gave ma a kiss on the check and left the room over to pool table was where every body was.

We all put our phones in the cardboard box and walked into church. Will sat at the top as the president. On the left was Blaine as sergeant of arms next to Blaine was Puke who was my sponsor when I was prospecting for the club. Next to Puke was Artie who you could say was a genius well with computers for sure but he can be shall we say a bit of a retard but still a genius. Next to me was Mike my best friend from school you could say we go way back and that is the truth we have been best friends since we were 7 so 20 years is a long time, Mike was sponsored by Blaine at the same time as me and well Blaine did teach Mike how to fight and you will often find on Friday night parties Mike and Blaine in the ring. Next to Mike was Matt who was a couple of years older then me but still a good friend.

"So it's pretty clear we now have a problem with the warbler's four dead bodies here in McKinley" Will said

"Why?" Artie questioned

"Because last of week when we blow up there Gun storage" I said remembering how well it had gone it was very easily lets say they needed to increase their security a lot more we walked in and blew the place up.

"Just great which now means cops are going all over us just what we need right now" Will said

"Well how about we make sure they stay out McKinley" Blaine said

"Now that sounds like a plan" Mike said smiling some times I think the two shares the same mind

"All right Blaine, Puck and Mike go over to Dolton and teach them a lesson" They nodded

"All right anything else?" Will asked

"Well I heard that ATF is back in town" Matt added

"Perfect just what we fucking wanted" Will said

"All right the cops can't prove that we killed the four bodies but we will give a day or two before we get pay back" Will added

Every body nodded and will hit the gavel and church ended. We all filed out of church and in to the main part of the club house. I sat down with Mike and Rory got me a beer I stop and think of when I first met Moe

_6 years ago_

_It was a normal day at Hummel-Evans Auto all of the men were working the sun was shinning which was a shocking for Washington at this time of year._

_As Sam finished the car that he had been working on for the past 2 hours he was glad to be finished and leave to get ready for another Friday night party. Sam had now been patched in for three years now and loved the life style yes he grow up with it but not the behind the scenes stuff like the Friday night parties the sweet butts oh how he loved the sweet butts but his favourite had got to be Quinn a women around 20 years of age with long blonde hair. He heard a rumble of a car coming in to the shop he looked up and saw a beauty of a car a black mustang which you never saw around Washington he thought of what would come out of that car. _

_Slowly stepping out of the car Moe saw about 8 guys all staring at her or at her car she was not quite sure. Looking at the 8 men staring at her she saw in the middle a man about 22 with blonde hair to die for you could clearly see his muscle though his shirt. Looking into his eyes was the moment their lives were going to change for ever._

_That was the day when he met Moe Parker._

**Hey so even though I did not get any reviews for the last chapter but got 42 hits I am hoping some of you like the story so here was the second chapter it was really more about club stuff and what could become a problem in the future *hint* so enjoy and maybe review but i'm not going to say I'm not going to update until 10 reviews or what ever because I hate it when people do that.**


	3. Chapter 3

Stepping out of my car I was met by light drizzle falling from the sky. Pulling the hood of my leather jacket over my head I grabbed my bag and began to walk over to the local shop here in McKinley. Walking into the local store I took the hood of my head and picked up a basket and headed over to the frozen foods section to pick up some Ben and jerry's ice cream as crazy as it sounds but eating Ben and Jerry's ice cream made me calm when every Sam was on a run it just comforts me.

Singing to myself as I walked down the very empty shop aisle. Suddenly my singing stopped and I heard my phone go off. Checking my caller ID I saw that it was T

"Hello" I said

"Hey Moe could you do me a big favour for me?" T asked me

"Yeah sure what is it" I questioned

"Could you go to the store and get me 3 bars of chocolate please am in a cooking disaster "she explained

"Well you my best friend are in luck as I'm in the store right now" I said making my way over to the chocolate section

"Moe you are a life saver you know that right" T said

"So is there any reason to way you need three bar of chocolate" I asked

"Well you see it's a funny story you see I was planning on doing a apple pie for desert but then I thought that everybody like chocolate and well I ran out after last weeks girls night" I heard T say remembering last weeks girls night both Sam and Mike had been on a run so I slept over at Tina's and well lets say we went though 7 chocolate bars. It tends to happens a lot when it's just me and T we tend to just eat comfort food.

As I reached the chocolate section I became very confused at which one to bye

"Um T which type of chocolate do you like because at the moment there is well over 20 different types to pick" I said scanning over all the chocolate

"Just get dairy milk" she said

"Okay well I will be round yours in about 10 minutes okay" I said

"Kay see you soon" she as she hung up

I took three chocolate bars and put them in my basket and carried on walking to collect some other things that needed.

Turning the corner I bumped into a woman.

"I'm so sorry" I said with sincere

"Just the person I was looking for Sue Sylvester ATF" she said showing me her badge _great_ I thought

"What can I do for you" I asked

"Well what can I say Moe Parker originally from New York and six years ago came over to Washington after your mother was shot down in a gang war how sad but I'm sure that now you have found Sam Evans your life is perfect" she said with a smirk is she trying to get to me because if she is then that is not going to work

"Oh and how can we forget them two arrests first when you were just 14 what is it again oh yes burglary at a shop and I quote 'it was just for my mum' was she never a good enough mother to you did she not teach you right and wrong or did she let you grow wild" she said now she was starting to get to me a bit.

I remember that day 13 years ago all I was going to get was some food just a little bit you see at that time my mum fell into a bit of a depressed state and would not go to work and with me only working a little job at a café I had to do some stuff I was not proud of but that was the worst one I was just 14 I had robbed some shops before but I got caught this time and got arrested and my mum had to come a pick me up and lets say she was not a happy bunny at that time she took me home and looked me in my room for a whole week only giving me a little bit of food a day.

"Okay what can I do for you" I snapped

"Well I would love for you to tell me about the Sons of Hell" she said

"Well let me see they are a bunch of guys who are mechanics and ride motor bikes" I said knowing what she really wanted of course I could tell her but I would not hell she brought up my past which I have only ever don't once to Sam when he asked.

"Fine of that is all you are going to give me then good day Mrs Parker" she said as she walked away.

Taking a deep breath I walked over to the check out desk hoping to get the hell out of here. "And that will coast you £13.50" the girl who could not be a day over 16 said I paid and thanked her and left the shop with my bags and headed to Tina's house.

Stopping out side of T's house I stepped out and walked up to her front door seeing that Mike's bike is not there they must be still at the club house. Letting myself in

"Knock knock" I said

"In the kitchen" T yelled

Walking into the kitchen I saw in which the all way to describe is that a hurricane took place in the kitchen

"Um T what the hell happened in here" I said glancing all over the room in pure shock if this house is all most one of the cleanest in McKinley but right now it looked like a bomb had gone of in here

"Well I was looking for chocolate every where and I could not find it so that's when I called you and then I was looking for flour because my other sack of flour exploded on me and now that is why the kitchen is like this" she with a smirk on her face.

"Oh hers your chocolate" I said still shocked at the state of the kitchen I placed her three bars of chocolate on the counter

"What do I owe you?" she asked

"My treat" I said smiling

"As much as I would love to stay I have to get back to the house to get ready" I said hugging her and leaving the house and going into my car and off back to mine and Sam's

Entering my house I out my keys on the wooden table as I walked down the hall way

"Sam" I called out all ready knowing that he is here because I saw his motor bike outside parked up

"Upstairs" he called back

Jogging upstairs I walked over to our door and pushed the door to and there was Sam coming standing in just his baggy jeans and nothing else _god he looks so good shirtless_ I thought

"Hey" Sam said as he came over to kiss

"Well hello to you to" saying with a smile on my face man this _man does make me happy_

"Good day?" he asked what a gentlemen

"Fine and even better now" I said

"Oh and guess who I ran into at the local shop today" I said remerging of the today's events

"Who?" Sam asked

"Sue Sylvester from ATF we had a lovely conversation" saying I took my jacket of and placed it on bed

"What did she want?" He asked all ready knowing that if ATF was asking questions about the Sons of Hell then it would end badly

"Just if I knew any club stuff" I said sitting on the bed

"And what did you say?" he questioned me

"Just that the Sons of Hell were a bunch of machines who rode motor bikes" I said

Sam did not reply but gave another kiss on the lips.

"I love you" He said as he gave me another kiss

"Love you to" I said

"Sam get off me I have got to go and get changed" I said I hear him grunt and slowly get of me

"Well that's not any fun is it" Sam said as he chucked a shirt on.

I take of my super man top and place it on the bed ready to put it in the wash, walking over to my draw I feel Sam's eyes on me

"You know it's rude to stare" I said not looking at him I opened my closet and looked though my tops and picked on a black top which was slightly baggy and showed my left shoulder on the top it had written 'Attitude for love' in fanancy writing. Turning around I saw Sam looking at me

"You look beautiful" He said

"Why thank you don't look to bad you" saying while smiling I gave him a kiss on his lips.

Once outside I climbed on the back of Sam's bike and we took of to Holly's and Will's for the family dinner.

Hey guys I hope you enjoyed that chapter and I want to thank lexi101 for being the first reviewer to this story. And I am sorry for the POV changing in the pasts 2 chapters if you have not guessed last chapters was in Sam's and this one is in Moe's still I hope you are not finding this story boring it will get more interesting in the next few chapters, also who do you guys want to come in first Rachel or Brittany you choose they both will come in but at different times. Happy reading and maybe review?


	4. Chapter 4

_Moe's POV_

Arriving at Will and Holly's house I hopped of Sam's bike and unbuckled my helmet and took it of my head. Flattening my hair due to slight puffiness due to helmet hair which I had grown to know after six years of riding on Sam's Harley. As much as I love driving my car I just love holding on to Sam as we drive to where ever with the wind in my face and love of my life with me what could be better? Of course I miss New York well maybe not but the Brit yeah I miss her all the time. I think back of the time when we first met.

_March 14th 2000_

_Opening my eyes I was met by darkness I slowly turn my body over to see what time it was. 8:13 crap I'm late and school starts in 17 minutes just great. Jumping out of my bed well if you could call it a bed and headed straight over to my box's of clothes since we did not have a closet all of my clothes where in box's scattered around my room._

_Quickly I grabbed a pair of black jeans and a purple faded t-shirt I put them on as I picked up a grey yet again faded hoodie. Walking swiftly over to my mirror I brush my blonde hair that went to the middle of my back. When I looked okay I sat down on the edge of my bed to put on my black tattered converse like shoes but they were a lot cheap. Grabbing my bag on my way out me shut my bedroom door._

_Entering the main part of the flat well there really was only 4 parts my room, mums room, living/kitchen room and bathroom and that was a very small apartment. I see the normal sight to see. Walking over to the counter I see a note that says_

'_Moe, take the money for lunch I know it's not a lot but it's my tip from last night love you_

_Mum'_

_Heading out of the door with the money stuffed into my pocket I looked it and as I passed my next door neighbours house I saw the renter D standing there opening his door. D you could say he was intimidating but him always nice to me. D was the Leader of the gang on the north side and there was another gang on the south side of this town. Let's say that if you heard gun shots you stayed in side and if a police officer came knocking on your door you say you saw nothing. Of course sometimes you are in the middle of one of the shooting or you saw it happen they would slip you some money and it would never be brought up again._

"_Morning D" I said to him_

"_Moe we would not be hurrying in because we where late where we?" he asked with a smile_

"_Don't tell my mum please" I said you see my mum always wanted me to do well so the day I turn 18 I could leave and get in to a collage._

"_Your secrete is safe with me" he said I smiled back. He walked into his apartment while I headed on to the streets._

_Once I arrive at school I head over to my locker and dump the books I don't need. I quickly hurry over to my first period science with Mr Harris witch is great because A)he does not really care if you where late and B) He was most of the time asleep on his desk. Walking in to the class room as I thought Mr Harris was asleep on his desk while every body else was in deep conversation with there 'groups'. As I made my way over to my 'group' well there was just 3 of us me, Lex and Rosie. I sat down in my seat said my greetings to my friends I notice that on my left there is a new girl sitting there not knowing what to do_

"_Hi I'm Moe" I said with a smile _

"_Britt" she said looking shy _

"_So you new?" questioned me _

"_Yeah I'm from California" she said _

"_Cool, do you want to sit with my friends at lunch?" I questioned _

"_Sure that would be nice" _

_The rest of the lesson went on with us chatting including Lex and Rosie to they both liked Britt. At the end of the lesson I take a look of Britt she was quite tall for her age she had long blonde her that had been clearly straighten, she looked almost out of place hear but she would soon fit in hear I was sure of it. We walked out the classroom to our next lesson._

Glancing at the outside view in front of me I see everybody's bike all lined up out side just like at the clubhouse. The red bricked house granted it was a small house it fitted every body in .Walking along the white picket fence it fits right in with the like the rest, its not that we are not normal people we are but when people think of bikers that think cold blooded killers. Okay so they are killers but we all family a close family.

I felt Sam's arm come over my shoulder I always felt safe around him yes you got that part right big bad ass biker has a soft side. I have heard the rumours about him cold blooded killer with no heart but when ever I was around he was different and of course the guys have taken notice to this and have brought it up but they soon learn other wise.

Walking up to the house you could already hear the laughter coming from inside of the house. Pushing the door to the laughter got louder and more clearly I could make out everybody's different voices. Following the voices which were coming from the living room.

As we entered there was a selection of greeting aimed at me and Sam we returned the greetings. Taking a seat I sat next to Sam with his arm still around my shoulder.

"So Moe heard you met with ATF today" I heard Blaine said

"I could punch her in face" saying that every body started laughing again

"She that bad?" Puck asked smiling

"Oh yeah and some how I highly doubt she is going to leave us alone" I said knowing that it would be the truth

"Foods ready" Holly shouted from the kitchen. With what Holly had just said everybody started to make our way to the dinning room. Taking our places at the table me sat next to Sam on my left and on my right was Santana.

_Later that night Blaine's POV_

While all of the girls where in the front room all talking about god knows what. All of the men where in the kitchen talking about tonights plan to teach the Warbles a lesson. It was a simple plan actually if you think about it. Killing a couple of drug dealers and putting them right at the Warbles feet giving Dolton a front page murder, that should teach them a lesson. Of course I wanted to kill a member to make it a very clear message but we all knew that I what want to only kill Sebastian.

If you are wondering to why I would only want to kill Sebastian and that would be because of his past with Santana. You see Sebastian and Santana where a thing well you could not even call it a thing. Sebastian had a drinking problem and taking his anger out on Santana was what he did. Of course nobody knew until on 7th June 2004. On that date was the day when she finally got the courage to leave Sebastian and come over to McKinley. We hating the warbles hated her coming her at first but when I saw her with the black eye on her left eye we all knew it was Sebastian. When Sebastian found out I was with Santana he flipped out and came over to McKinley and well fight me but I won that fight and he has being trying to even the slate for years now but has never really happened.

Walking in to the living room all conversation was stopped as we stepped in to the room. I walked over to Santana and gave her a kiss on the lips we said our farewells and left the house. Me, Mike and Puck headed over to where our Harleys where and got on and headed over to Dolton.

I was Mike's sponsor and we had a good relationship we had spent a lot of his year of being a prospect in the ring with me teaching him a lot of new moves for fighting. I was very proud when Mike won his first fight for the club he has brought a lot of money in to the club of course sometimes he has to take the punches to make him look weaker but then we earn more money. I have to admit I did like Tina a lot Mike and Tina knew each other threw high school but never really talked to each other but after high school Tina left to go to collage to get a degree in undertaking weird I know but she does help the club out a lot in getting rid of a lot of bodies, while Tina was away Mike did his prospecting year and got patched in and when she came back they started to date and it went from there.

Puck was the opposite to Mike, mike was calm headed most of the time but Puck was not he does have a bad temper but god does he have a sick mind all the time and likes to put people throw a lot of pain to get answers from people so yes he was hot headed but was dedicated to the club and a little crazy. The rest of us guys have come up with a solution to maybe calm his temper a women in his life, yes I'm sure we all know he is almost with a sweet butt at night but if he was in a relationship it could help him.

Darkness fell as we reached our location it was in an ally behind the main street of course at this time in the night nobody would notice what is going on. Getting off our Harleys we took our helmets off and headed over to the back of the shop where the drug dealers where and we headed in for the kill.

**HEY GUYS, so here is the next chapter I hope you enjoyed I am sorry for taking longer this time to update lets say that my brain is weird and is not in the mood to write but sometimes ideas just flow out of my head and on to my computer screen. I know this chapter is not that good in action but it will happing in the next and we will see most likely in Mike POV maybe review saying who you would like it Can be either be in Mikes, Pucks or Blaine you pick.**


End file.
